


Pillow Talk

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Ohno and Sho find themselves testing beds upon the request of Queen Satomi from the Andromeda Galaxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qonyta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qonyta).



> This is a sequel to The Galaxy in Your Eyes. A birthday present for my friend, qonyta!

“I’m sorry… you want me to what?”

After lunch with his parents, Ohno had decided to take Sho to the tallest tower in the palace for some alone time together.

It had taken Sho a year to get used to living in a busy palace again. He and Ohno had joined up with Jun and Aiba (and Nino) to travel among the stars for a while before Ohno decided it was time to settle down (and his parents missed him).

The past couple of years had been fun. After they had gotten back together in the Sunflower Galaxy, Sho and Ohno had stayed with Ohno’s grandparents for a little while before Ohno got bored with the daily routine.

The couple had bidded his grandparents goodbye and set sail among the stars with the _Kaze_ crew. Sho had been reluctant to reveal the true nature of their relationship to the crew members at first, and Ohno had been patient.

What had really interested Ohno was the fact that his cousin was sleeping with the co-captains. It certainly had been a shock when he had walked outside his shared cabin with Sho to see Nino and Aiba making out in the hallways.

It was an even bigger shock when he had accidentally walked in on _all_ three of them doing things that weren't suitable for casual conversation. Ohno really didn't need to know how Nino looked on his knees.

For the most part, Sho was enjoying it—settling down that is. Ohno’s parents were incredibly kind and accepting of their relationship, something that should not have surprised him as much as it did. He almost had a panic attack when Ohno said he wanted to tell his parents, but his worry had been for nothing. Ohno’s parents didn’t care if their son was sleeping with another man, especially if said man was the (former) prince of another galaxy.

Sho blinked. Once. Twice. Ohno held up the letter in his hand between them.

“Satomi-chan wants a new bed. The last bed Kazu got for her wasn’t good. She gave it to her parents instead.” As if that explained everything.

“I don’t understand!” Sho exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. Why did they have to do this? It was a strange request. “Does this mean we have to travel again?” Sho really didn't want to go anywhere at this time. Travelling the stars was fun, but Sho was missing being on solid land for long periods of time.

“We don’t have to go anywhere. We just need to try the beds from the palace’s best mattress makers and then we’ll ship it off to her,” Ohno explained. “Easy!”

“That’s a strange request…” Sho admitted.

“She really likes her beds,” Ohno agreed with a nod.

“Well… if it is a request…” Sho didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Nothing major,” Ohno said, taking a seat next to Sho on the bench. “I’ve done this before actually…”

Sho’s eyebrows shot up in bewilderment. “You have?”

Ohno nodded, folding the letter and placing it back in his envelope. “Yeah, she does this pretty often. I have no idea where she keeps the old mattresses.” He placed it to the side before moving closer to him. “Kazu is the one who delivers them.”

Sho snorted and wrapped an arm around Ohno’s waist. “She sounds like quite an interesting character,” he remarked, looking out at the scenery in front of them.

Ohno nodded, humming a little song as he snuggled closer to Sho. “She is…” he mumbled, closing his eyes slowly.

 _Well, they were testing out beds, right? Not much excitement there,_ Sho thought.

“I'll arrange something with the shops,” Ohno continued, letting out a small yawn. “It'll be fun.”

“Trying out beds?” Sho asked teasingly.

“Sure,” Ohno replied with a shrug. “Maybe we can get ourselves a new bed too.”

Sho looked down at him in exasperation. “Our current bed is fine, Satoshi-kun.”

“But what if we can get something better?”

Sho sighed.

 

A few days later, after several meetings with the best mattress makers in Canes Venatici, they were finally going to try out the different beds. There were five beds in the room. He and Ohno were also the only ones in the room, which Sho found a little strange. After the guards had escorted them to the room, Ohno had quickly dismissed him and locked the door.

The room was quite large, Sho noted, with large glass windows and high ceilings. Sho had never been to this area of the palace, usually sticking to the main quarters.

It was all very strange, but it was Whirlpool, and Sho had long accepted that this galaxy worked in ways he couldn’t understand, even if he tried. He just went with the flow.

“What do you think, Sho-kun?” Ohno asked as he climbed on top of one of the beds. Each bed was even properly decorated with pillows and a duvet. Sho was impressed at how detailed the decorations were.

“I don’t know. What type of bed is she looking for?” Sho asked as he joined Ohno on top of the bed with the yellow sheets. There were four huge pillows—two for each of them and a long body pillow in the middle of the bed. The pillows were a canary yellow. Sho wondered who would actually sleep with yellow sheets like these—they were painful to look at. The cover was white, making the whole image even brighter. Sho thought that whoever decorated this bed wanted to blind them.

“Something nice and firm,” Ohno replied after a few moments. He was looking comfortable, hugging the pillow to his chest as he spoke. “Supportive for the back.”

Sho wiggled on the bed. The bed seemed firm enough. “I don’t know what qualifies as supportive for the back though,” he remarked, linking his fingers together and placed them on top of his stomach.

“I don’t either,” Ohno replied sleepily. Sho turned his head to look at his partner in amusement.

“You can’t nap here, Satoshi-kun.”

“I know…” he mumbled, his eyes closed.

Sho chuckled in amusement and scooted closer to Ohno on the bed. Ohno opened one eye to look at him.

“This is nice,” Ohno said after a moment before turning over on his side to face Sho. They were only a few inches apart.

Sho nodded. He was beginning to feel sleepy himself. “It is,” he agreed. He kept his gaze on Ohno, who looked back at him with a sleepy expression. He couldn’t contain the grin—Ohno was too cute when he looked like that.

Sho inched closer to Ohno, ignoring the twinkle in his partner’s eyes before claiming his lips softly. Ohno hummed happily into the kiss, letting Sho take what he wanted from him. Sho slowly climbed on top of him, straddling Ohno’s hips, careful as to not hurt him.

“Sho-kun…” Ohno murmured when Sho pulled back slightly and then capture his lips again. He gave him several pecks on the lips in quick succession before Ohno grunted in frustration. Laughing, Sho leaned down before capturing Ohno's lips again, this time in a hungry kiss.

Ohno moaned as Sho ravaged his mouth. He wrapped both arms around Sho’s neck and pulled him down to lie on top of him, grinning when he felt Sho’s arousal against his.

“Satoshi…” Sho moaned when Ohno grinded against him. “We’re supposed… to… be … testing… beds….” he managed to get out in between the kisses his lover gave him.

“But we are,” Ohno said, before capturing Sho's lips again. Sho's breath hitched when Ohno nibbled on his bottom lip, swiping his tongue on it before Sho granted him permission again to taste.

When Sho finally managed to pull away from Ohno, panting lightly, he sent him a stern look. “We need to test beds,” he scolded, “not kiss on the bed.”

Ohno pouted but he got off of Sho, grumbling to himself cutely about Sho always “ruining” the fun. Sho hid a grin when they moved onto the next bed.

Sho let out a relaxed sigh as he settled down onto the next bed. It was decorated with green sheets and there were a lot of… flowers on the pillows. Sho wondered who the tailors were for the bedsheets. At least the sheets weren’t painful to look at like the yellow one, Sho thought to himself as he looked over at Ohno who was frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Sho asked as Ohno turned over to look at him and sulked.

“You left me with a problem,” Ohno whined pointing downwards. Sho’s eyes trailed down to the bulge between Ohno’s legs. He snorted, hiding his grin behind his hand. “It’s not funny!” Ohno pouted, and Sho knew he really wasn’t all that upset about it, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I’m sorry, Satoshi,” Sho said, shaking his head. He watched as Ohno scooted closer to him on the bed, trying to look cute (cuter than he usually did).

“You should fix the problem,” Ohno said nonchalantly as he stopped a few inches in front of Sho.

“Oh really?” Sho asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Ohno nodded. “And how do you suppose I should do that?”

Ohno shrugged. “I’m good with anything.”

Sho rolled his eyes in amusement. “We are not having sex in here, Satoshi.”

“A hand job isn’t so bad!” Ohno complained. “And there’s no one here!” He slapped his hands together, giving Sho his best puppy eyes. “Please, Sho?”

Sho stared at him for a long moment. Ohno was being ridiculous. His lover really wanted him to give him a handjob in this room? On this bed? With a very high chance of getting the sheets messy? As Sho’s mind whirled with the consequences that would cause, Ohno stayed still with his hands clapped together as he waited for Sho to reply. He eventually gave in when Ohno cried that Sho was being mean and left him hanging.

“Alright, alright,” Sho grumbled as Ohno beamed back at him. “I can’t believe I’m doing this here…”

“It’s okay,” Ohno tried to reassure him. “No one’s going to come in here… except me.” Sho groaned at the pun his lover made. Ohno winked before gesturing to his pants. “I’m all yours.”

Sho shook his head at Ohno in amusement. Sending the door one last hesitant look, Sho turned back to Ohno and reached for his partner’s pants.

Ohno watched him quietly as Sho slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his pants.

“Ah…” he moaned softly when he felt Sho’s fingers brush against his bulge gently before slipping his hand in his underwear, wrapping a firm hand around his erection. Sho met Ohno’s gaze as he began to stroke his partner’s length, taking note of his reactions.

Realizing his hand was too dry, Sho removed his hand—ignoring Ohno’s protests—and spit on it before slipping it back in. Ohno groaned at the added lubricant as Sho pumped his length with a firm hand.

Sho watched Ohno’s face in fascination, loving the way he reacted to his touch. When he thumbed the slit of Ohno’s cock, he got a gasp; when Sho increased the pressure of his grip, Ohno moaned; and when Sho added a twist of his hand, Ohno’s breath hitched as he trembled with pleasure.

When Ohno’s breathing sped up, indicating that he was near his climax, Sho couldn’t help but kiss him, finding the sight of Ohno’s lips quivering intoxicating. Ohno immediately returned the kiss with matching vigour.

Sho knew Ohno was close when Ohno let out a low groan, trying to move his hips with Sho’s ministrations. Sho reached up with his free hand and brushed Ohno’s hair back.

“Come for me, Satoshi-kun,” Sho murmured against Ohno’s lips, capturing them again when he heard his partner gasp. He kissed Ohno through his orgasm, still pumping him as Ohno released into his hand with a low groan.

They continued to kiss when Ohno managed to catch his breath, Sho continued to stroke him lightly, just enjoying the way Ohno felt in his hand. It was sticky, but Sho didn’t mind. When they pulled apart for a breather, Sho removed his hand from Ohno’s pants and began licking it clean

“That’s such an erotic image…” Ohno groaned, watching Sho clean himself with an intense gaze.

Sho smirked and wiped his hand on the sheets after he was done. “That was the point. Feeling better?”

Ohno grinned and leaned forward to give Sho a peck on the lips. “Of course!”

They laid in the second bed for a little longer, taking the time to exchange kisses before moving onto the next one—a firm bed with purple cotton sheets .

“Who decorates these beds?” Sho wondered when he fell back against the purple pillows. They were much softer than the previous ones.

“The makers themselves,” Ohno replied before sliding down on the bed. Sho’s eyes boggled when Ohno began undoing the knot on his pants.

“Satoshi!” Sho hissed, grabbing his hands. “What are you doing?!”

“You gave me a handjob, and now you’re worrying about me returning the favour?” Ohno asked in amusement as he easily pulled his grip away from Sho and resumed undoing his pants. Before Sho could protest any further, Ohno was already pulling his pants and underwear down and wrapped a hand around his half-hard length. “Do you really want me to stop?” he asked with a smirk.

Sho glared at him half-heartedly but groaned when Ohno added a twist to his ministrations. Ohno hummed happily as he comfortably laid down between Sho’s legs. He gave Sho one last glance and winked before leaning forward to take Sho in his mouth.

Ohno swirled his tongue at the tip of Sho’s cock before giving a hard suck to the head. Sho groaned as Ohno worked to bring him to a fully hard state with his mouth. One of Sho’s favourite things about Ohno when he sucked cock was how excited he seemed to be. He sucked Sho’s cock like it was the only thing he lived for, and he did it loudly, making slurping noises and moans around him, the vibrations of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Sho gently nudged Ohno close down to his pelvis, careful as to not make him gag. Ohno hummed happily, and Sho’s breath hitched at the shivers of pleasure that shot through his body at that. Ohno bobbed his head quickly, his hands rubbing the skin of Sho’s thighs as he did so. Sho could feel the pleasure build between his legs, his breaths coming out in soft pants as Ohno continued to bob his head below him.

Ohno finally brought him over to the edge when he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly. Sho came with a loud moan, spilling himself into Ohno’s mouth, who cleaned him enthusiastically, making sure not to let anything spill.

“You taste good,” Ohno murmured, sliding the cock out of his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Sho chuckled and threw an arm across his forehead, trying to catch his breath. “Thanks, I try.”

Ohno crawled up along beside him and Sho let Ohno nudge him into kiss softly. The kiss was gentle this time, not as rushed or hurried as their earlier ones and Sho could feel himself melt in Ohno’s embrace. When they parted, Ohno was nuzzling at his chest.

“Sho-kun,” Ohno murmured after a moment, looking up at Sho.

“Hm?” Sho’s eyes were closed. He could fall asleep right here…

“We still have two more beds to try, don’t fall asleep.” Ohno chuckled when Sho opened an eye to look at him.

“You’re right,” he replied with a sigh.

The next bed they climbed onto was decorated with red sheets and pink pillows. “This is like a love bed,” Sho remarked in amusement before he let out a loud yelp when Ohno tackled him from behind. “Sa-Satoshi?!”

“Sho-kun, I want you,” Ohno said huskily, as he began undoing Sho’s pants again, quickly pulling them off.

“W-wait! Satoshi!” Sho groaned when Ohno wrapped a hand around his cock again. “We c-can’t!”

“Of course we can,” Ohno said dismissively, pressing kisses against the nape of Sho’s neck. “Come on, no one’s here.”

“That’s not the point,” Sho gritted out but he was leaning into Ohno’s touch. “It’s still a public area.”

“Not really,” Ohno replied, his hand sliding up Sho’s shirt. “I told the guards to leave us alone for a few hours.” Ohno fondled Sho’s balls, smirking when he heard a groan escape Sho’s lips as the man turned his head to the side to capture him into another kiss. When they parted, Ohno initiated the next step in his plan.

“Where—were you planning this?!” Sho asked in alarm, eyebrows shooting up when Ohno procured a bottle of oil out of his pockets casually.

Ohno grinned and poured the oil on his palm before capping the lid and placed it aside. “Maybe,” he hummed as he wrapped a hand around Sho’s flaccid cock, slicking it with the oil before moving lower to Sho’s opening.

Sho flinched when he felt the oil slide down his hole. Ohno’s finger gently pressed against it to prevent it from dribbling down the red sheets. Sho wondered if the oil was going to ruin the bed sheets—they really were a nice shade of red.

His breath hitched when he felt Ohno easily slip two fingers inside of him, barely meeting resistance. He gritted his teeth and grabbed onto the headboard of the bed with both hands when he felt a third slip in with some resistance. He shut his eyes tight as Ohno took his time to prepare him, feeling himself get hot again with each and every stroke of his partner’s fingers.

Pretty soon, Ohno had him a panting mess as Ohno pumped his fingers in and out of him, stretching him open. Sho gripped onto the headboard tightly when he felt Ohno brush against his prostate lightly, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

It felt like forever, but Sho couldn’t help but enjoy how Ohno was stretching him open, even if it was slowly driving him insane. He let out a shaky breath when Ohno pulled his fingers away, hand caressing his behind softly.

Sho waited, staring down at his hands for Ohno to enter him. But when he felt Ohno move away from him, the bed dipping to indicate that Ohno was _actually_ leaving the bed, he snapped his head to the side in confusion.

“What are you—”

Ohno grinned and moved to the last bed, pulling his pants off on the way. “Nope, I’m not taking you on that bed.” He jumped on top of the last bed, the blue pillows jumping from the impact. Sho couldn’t help but stare at his behind as Ohno rearranged the pillows. “If you want it, you have to come over here,” Ohno teased, moving to lie back against the pillows.

Sho let out a frustrated noise but slowly crawled out of the bed. He grumbled as he made his way over to the last bed with blue sheets. Ohno grinned as he neared, pouring lube onto his cock and coating it liberally.

“I want you to ride me,” Ohno said when Sho stopped next to him.

Sho sighed, pulling up his shirt so he could see better and pushed himself up to straddle Ohno. “Well, I guess,” he replied, taking a hold of Ohno’s cock and positioned it over his hole. He bit his lip as he slowly sunk down on it, shutting his eyes tightly at the feeling of being filled by Ohno inch by inch. Even though they had done this so many times, Sho still wasn’t used to being penetrated by Ohno. It was an exhilarating experience every time.

He didn’t realize how hard he was breathing when he finally took all of Ohno in. He opened his eyes and met Ohno’s own lustful gaze.

“You okay?” Ohno asked, reaching up to cup Sho’s face with his hand.

“Yeah,” Sho breathed, swirling his hips, his breath hitching from the flash of pleasure from the action.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Ohno kneaded Sho’s hips, the image of Sho sitting on top of him arousing him even more than he was. If Sho didn't move soon…

Sho reached out for the headboard to balance himself and slowly readjusted his position—he did not want to get a cramp after this. Sho slowly began to move, trying to let himself get used to the feeling of Ohno inside of him.

Ohno met Sho’s gaze as his partner stared down at him as he moved on top of him. Sho was doing more grinding than riding, but Ohno wanted Sho to feel good. When he felt Sho lift himself on top of him and sink back down, he thrust upwards, smirking when Sho let out a moan.

“Do that again,” Sho said in a low voice, moving faster on top of him now. Ohno watched as a bead of sweat dripped down his partner’s chest. He reached up to wipe it away and thrust up every time Sho sunk down, making the man moan loudly as he tried to match his movements.

Ohno loved the view of Sho bouncing on top of him. It reminded him of how far they’ve come in their relationship. Sho would’ve never done something like this in the beginning, too shy to be seen fully like this by him. Ohno slid his hands across Sho’s stomach and reached down to grab a hold of Sho’s cock.

Sho tensed as Ohno pumped him at the same speed he was riding him. Ohno kept his gaze on Sho’s face, watching each and every twitch and moans of pleasure coming from him.

“Come for me, Sho,” Ohno said, pumping him faster, thumbing at the slit of Sho’s cock that was leaking precum.

“Sa… to... shi…!” Sho choked out when Ohno thrusted up in him faster and pumped him at the same time. It didn’t take long for Sho to come. He gripped the headboard tightly, his body shaking as he came with a small shout, coming on Ohno’s chest. Ohno continued pumping in him through it, riding Sho’s orgasm out longer, his breath hitching at the clench of Sho around his cock.

“You didn’t… come yet…” Sho said when he managed to get his breathing under control. Ohno grinned up at him.

“No, I didn’t.” He slid himself out of Sho (his lover let out a soft wince at that) before wrapping his arms around his chest and flipped their positions. Sho placed one leg on top of Ohno’s shoulder while the other leg wrapped around Ohno’s waist as he pushed back into Sho’s warm tight heat, making them both groan. He fell forward to kiss Sho for a few moments, his arms resting on either side of his partner’s head. When they parted, Ohno remained in the same position but pulled out a little bit before slamming back in, getting a low groan from Sho.

Ohno didn’t tease this time. He began fucking Sho like he meant it. The sounds of their skin slapping together spurred him on even more. Sho lowered his leg to wrap around Ohno’s waist, pushing himself back against Ohno’s thrusts and clenching every time Ohno pushed in. Sho could see Ohno was getting close and he began whispering encouragement at him, “Yes, yes, come on—fuck me harder, Satoshi. Come on…”

After a few more thrusts, Ohno came with a loud moan, his body trembling with the force of his climax. Sho wrapped his arms around Ohno’s neck and pulled him down, swallowing the man’s moan as he came inside of him.

“So, which bed did you like best?” Ohno asked teasingly when they pulled apart for a breather. Sho pushed his partner’s bangs back, his forehead slicked with sweat from their lovemaking.

“I think you know which one,” Sho replied with a smile. Ohno beamed back at him.

“I didn’t want to be biased in my choice,” Ohno remarked, smirking slightly.

Sho rolled his eyes and relaxed as Ohno began to pull out of him slightly. “You knew what you were doing. Don’t act innocent.”

“You’re right,” Ohno said laughing as he sat back on the bed between Sho’s legs. “I definitely did.”

“You’re cleaning these sheets though,” Sho said, giving him an unamused look.

Ohno pouted. “But we have maids for that!” he whined.

Sho flushed. “You should still—”

“It’s not like they don’t know what we’re doing in our own bed, Sho!”

Sho placed his face in his hands, his face burning from the embarrassment. He made a small noise when he felt Ohno’s fingers pull his hands away.

“Hey, before you freak out again, wanna go again?” Ohno asked with a wink, snaking a hand down between Sho’s legs.

Sho groaned. “You’re insatiable.”

“No, I just take advantage of the situation given to me,” Ohno simply said before capturing his lips.

Sho relented.


End file.
